


The Fire in Your Heart

by Sophia_Ravencrest



Series: This Air is Blessed [2]
Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Complete, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After (HEA), Kissing, Kyo Sohma's Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day, Kyoru - Freeform, Manga Spoilers, Mild Angst, Nipple Play, Nudity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutmuffins, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, devoted Kyoru, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest
Summary: Kyo has a terrible day that makes him feel like a total failure. Good thing Tohru knows exactly what he needs to feel better.Set a couple weeks after Curves and Edges, but can definitely stand alone.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: This Air is Blessed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102064
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	The Fire in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's official. I can't stop writing about adorable, adorable Kyoru. This fic is contains a full batch of smutmuffins - so be ready! They are hot, fluffy, and have just a hint of angst. Please enjoy! :) 
> 
> Please, please mind the tags. I made a million bajillion of them just for you.

Kyo trudged down the dark road leading from the dojo toward the apartment he had shared with Tohru for the past two months. He muttered curses under his breath as he rumenated endlessly about his shitty day. The morning had started out well: an early breakfast with Tohru before taking his martial arts students to a tournament in a neighboring town. Despite the predawn hour, his students had energy to spare, and Kyo shared their enthusiasm for the impending competition.

Regardless of the fact that he hadn’t been able to convince anyone to help him chaperone his charges, everything was going according to plan. His students made a good showing in their morning and afternoon matches, and he was bursting with pride. 

Kyo and his charges were so engrossed in an evening match involving the dojo’s most promising student that no one noticed the two rowdiest students in the group creeping away. By the time Kyo realized they were gone, they were sparring aggressively at the very top of the bleachers behind him. When he began to shout at them, one of the troublemakers lost his balance and tumbled roughly down the bleachers. 

Which is how Kyo had found himself in the emergency room of the local hospital after forfeiting the tournament, trying desperately to keep a dozen cranky martial arts students from destroying the waiting area. While he attempted to reassure the injured child’s parents over the phone, he dragged away a kid who was trying to fell a potted tree in the corner of the room. His other students managed to construct a pyramid out of spare chairs in the time it took Kyo to find out from the doctor that his injured student had a broken arm and a concussion.

When he had finally returned all of his charges to their parents, his voice was hoarse from yelling, and his heart was a tempest of frustration, doubt, and remorse. The word “failure” kept flashing in his mind as he made his way home from the dojo, cursing and kicking stones on the sidewalk. 

His key had barely scraped the inside of the lock to the apartment he and Tohru shared, when the door flew open. 

“Kyo! Welcome home!” Tohru greeted him warmly. “I’m so glad you’re back; I was getting worried.”

“I’m sorry, Tohru. I didn’t mean to make you worry,” he sighed regretfully as he stared at the floor. “Today didn’t go the way I planned.”

Rushing forward, she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and laid her head on his chest. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the crown of her head as his intense sense of failure threatened to drown him. 

“If you need to talk, I’ll listen,” she murmured against his chest as she rubbed soothing circles into the muscles of his back. 

At first, he couldn’t bring himself to speak, afraid of what would happen if he let even a drop of what he was feeling escape the protective walls around his heart. What would Tohru think once she knew the truth about what had happened? Would she be ashamed of him for doing such a shitty job of taking care of the kids under his watch?

Gathering his courage, he started to let the events of the day out in a slow leak, each word dripping haltingly past his lips. Then Tohru looked up at him with her soft, brown eyes full of love, and the rest of the story spilled out, his walls tumbling down in a way that they only did for her. By the time he was done recounting his tale, he felt so defeated that he was on the verge of tears. He turned his head away, closing his eyes as shame coursed through his veins like poison.

Tohru reached up and placed her hands lightly on his cheeks, caressing them with her thumbs as she spoke gently. “Kyo, it wasn’t your fault.”

A painful sob escaped his chest as voiced his deepest fear, “I’m going to be a terrible father.”

“No, you aren’t,” she replied, resting her forehead against his and capturing his gaze. “A terrible father wouldn’t worry so much about his children. A terrible father wouldn’t hurt when his children hurt. A terrible father wouldn’t ask himself if he could have done better. But you, Kyo, you already have all the qualities of a wonderful father.”

“Tohru…” he breathed, overcome by gratitude and love for the incredible woman in front of him. She always knew what to say to rekindle the flame of hope in his heart. He cleared his throat to tell her, but Tohru placed a finger over his lips.

“Come on, Kyo,” she urged, smiling sweetly. “Let’s get you dinner.”

Tugging on his hand, Tohru led him to the table, encouraging him to sit as she busied herself in the kitchen. He laid his arms on the tabletop and rested his head on them, listening to her hum happily while preparing his meal. The sound was calming in its familiarity, despite his state of agitation. Soon the smell of one of his favorite dishes wafted in from the kitchen.

When she set his food in front of him, he lifted his head and leaned back to eat. Sitting beside him, she chatted brightly about all the chores she had accomplished that day and her phone call with Hanajima. She pressed her leg against his as she spoke, and her warmth seeped into his tense muscles. The meal cleared his head enough for him to remember to thank Tohru for her efforts in the kitchen when she returned from cleaning up.

She simply smiled down at him and took his hand again, this time pulling him to the bathroom. Mystified, he started to ask her what was going on, but she shook her head and turned on the shower instead of answering. Once she was satisfied with the temperature, she stripped unceremoniously in front of him, folding her clothes and setting them aside. 

It wasn’t until she started to tug his shirt over his head that his hazy brain realized what she wanted. Once he was undressed and his clothes had been added to the growing pile of garments, she put her hands on his hips and guided him backwards until he stood numbly under the cascading water in the shower. 

Stepping in after him, Tohru wrapped her arms around his middle from behind, resting her hands on his abs. He closed his eyes as the heat of the water on his front and the softness of Tohru against his back soothed his aching heart. He hoped the shower could somehow wash away the stain of his failings.

He didn’t know how long they stood like that, silently entwined as the water ran over them. At some point, however, Tohru’s hands moved into his hair, carding his mane and massaging his scalp. If he had still been possessed by the cat spirit, he would have purred. When he smelled his shampoo, he finally recognized that she was washing his hair.

His first instinct was to argue, to tell her that he didn’t need a girl to shampoo his hair for him like he was a little kid. His second inclination was to tell her that he didn’t deserve her kindness after what had happened today. But he was so tired, body and soul, that he couldn’t bring himself to stop her, as selfish as that felt. Instead, he just closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

After she had finished rinsing his hair, she began washing his body, caressing the soap into his skin with her bare hands. Her fingertips lightly rubbed the taut muscles of his neck and shoulders, causing him to sigh with relief as the tension loosened. She kneaded her way down his back, buttocks, and calves, and then she quietly asked him to turn around. 

As the water flowed down Kyo’s back, Tohru’s hands began to travel their way up his front, spreading soap from his ankles to his thighs. She skimmed her hands over his hips and up to his abs, her thumbs drawing firm circles into his flesh. Reaching his chest, she fanned her hands and smoothed suds over his ribs and pecs. His breath hitched when her blunt nails gently scraped his nipples and electricity tingled down to his groin. 

His eyes popping open, he gasped when Tohru’s hands followed the direction of his thoughts and cupped his manhood. The soap was deliciously slippery on his sensitive skin as she gently massaged his balls and stroked his hardening length. He groaned and let his head fall forward onto her shoulder as pleasant sensations shot through him.

Her lips tickled his ear as she murmured, “Let me take you to bed, Kyo.”

He inhaled sharply at her request and then answered in the affirmative. He would have to be crazy to say no to an offer like that from Tohru, even if he didn’t deserve it.

After they were both dry, she led him into their bedroom, gesturing for him to lay on the bed. Grabbing an additional pillow, she placed it gently behind his head before climbing onto the mattress. She straddled him, leaning forward to kiss him softly on the mouth. Her gentle caress against his lips was a catalyst, causing his desire to build rapidly until it suddenly exploded outward.

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against him, he kissed her desperately. She let out a little squeak of surprise, but returned his kiss with equal fervor. Teeth grazed lips, tongues tangled wildly, and little moans of pleasure filled the air. 

When they finally came up for air, Kyo’s pulse was racing. When Tohru began to kiss her way along his jaw, he could swear his heartbeat doubled. When she began to nip her way down his neck exactly the way he liked, his heart practically threatened to escape from his chest.

He hummed contentedly when she licked at the skin just above his collarbone. The sound transformed into a pleasured gasp when she sucked hard at the flesh and settled in to give him what would certainly become a very recognizable hickey. When she was finished, she kissed the spot softly, and he groaned at the tingling sensation that her lips left behind.

Tohru mouthed her way across his chest, stopping a centimeter below his other collarbone to latch onto his skin again, much to his delight. She roamed wantonly over his torso, leaving mark after mark blossoming in her wake. By the time she reached the spot below his hip bone, Kyo was panting and sweating with anticipation, and his cock was stiff and weeping. 

Her fingers encircled his shaft, and his hips bucked reflexively. He grunted as the motion thrust him further into her grasp. She smiled warmly at him and began slowly stroking him. Kyo inhaled sharply and threw an arm across his eyes, immersed in the delicious friction of Tohru’s palm dragging along his length.

When he felt her lips envelop the tip of his erection and slide it across her tongue, he blissfully groaned out her name. He peeked out from beneath his arm to watch as he sank into her mouth down to the fist that she was using to encase the base of his cock. She began to bob her head and move her hand in unison, and he was immediately lost to the overwhelming sensation of Tohru’s mouth surrounding him. 

He choked on a moan when she began swirling her tongue around the head of his dick and her cheeks hollowed with the force of her suction around him. An exquisite tension began to build in his groin as she worked on him, and he gently entwined his fingers in her hair. He clenched his jaw, holding back the pleasure to make it last.

When he knew his climax was inevitable, he husked out, “Tohru, I’m close.”

Her only response was an enthusiastic, “Mmmmm hmmmm…”

The vibration around his length as she hummed was divine, but in his near-delirious state of pleasure, he thought she hadn’t heard him correctly.

“Wait, Tohru! I’m going to-” was all he managed to cry out before she began to swallow around him, rendering him completely incomprehensible with the knowledge that she wanted him to come in her mouth.

With the blood roaring in his ears, his orgasm slammed into him forcefully, and he growled animalistically. He curled in on himself, his hips twitching as he spent himself in her throat. Tohru closed her eyes and devoured everything Kyo gave her as he watched with nervous awe. 

“Tohru, are you okay?” he asked anxiously once he regained the ability to speak.

At his words, she released him from her mouth with a pop, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, her eyes still closed. She paused as he combed his fingers through her hair, and he grew increasingly worried with every second of silence. She finally opened her eyes and beamed up at him like she was incredibly proud of herself.

“Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?” Tohru asked with the kind of innocence in her voice that Kyo wouldn’t have expected to hear after a life-altering blow job.

Releasing her hair, Kyo fell back onto the bed with a relieved sigh. 

As soon as his head hit the pillows, he bolted upright again and cried, “Tohru, where the hell did you learn to do that?!”

“W-Why? Was it b-bad?” she stammered, her eyes wide with fear.

“Don’t be stupid,” he told her, bonking her gently on the top of the head. “I obviously loved it.”

“Oh, good!” she declared eagerly. “I’m so happy!”

“That still doesn’t answer my question, though,” Kyo said curiously. “We’ve never done that before. Where did you learn to…?”

“Rin and Haru gave me this book-” Tohru started nervously before he cut her off.

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Those two again?!” Kyo exclaimed, but his mood abruptly softened when he saw Tohru’s worried face. 

Letting his agitation wane, he sighed, “It’s fine, Tohru. Really. I was just surprised, is all.”

“A good surprise?” Tohru asked hopefully.

“Of course it was good,” he reassured her. “What did I tell you before, dummy?”

“That you loved it,” she answered, a smile creeping back to her face.

“Get up here,” Kyo commanded as he tugged her up his body. 

Capturing her lips in a searing kiss, he tried to show her just how good she made him feel. He moved his mouth sensually over hers, pausing every so often to nip at her bottom lip. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she sighed contentedly. 

When she was moaning with need above him, he palmed her ass and pulled her further up his torso. He began leaving open-mouthed kisses on the tops of her breasts as he squeezed them gently in his hands. His thumb and forefinger on each hand lightly pinched her nipples, and she gasped with pleasure. 

Taking the cue, he flicked his tongue against one of the trapped peaks until Tohru pleadingly cried out his name. Wrapping his lips completely around one of the pebbled tips, he suckled at it eagerly, still pinching its twin between his fingers. He eventually switched, giving equal attention to her other breast until she was positively writhing on top of him. 

“Tohru, I want you right here,” he crooned, tapping a finger on his lips.

She started to bend her head to kiss him again, but he stopped her before their lips touched.

“No, Tohru. I want  you ,” he intoned huskily as he ran a finger through her folds and then licked it to emphasize his point. “Right. Here.”

Her confusion quickly turned into wide-eyed blushing as she caught Kyo’s meaning. Rising up on her knees, she scooted forward until her kneecaps brushed the headboard, one leg on each side of the pillows beneath his head. She grasped the headboard with her hands, and her sex hovered above him, just out of reach of his mouth. 

“Kyo, I don’t want to hurt you. How do I…?” she asked with uncertainty. 

Taking one round buttcheek in each hand, he pulled her center down to his lips and began to feast greedily on her slick arousal. She squealed delightedly in response. He closed his eyes and hummed with satisfaction, savoring the sweet taste of Tohru on his taste buds as he slid his tongue through her folds. 

Holding her to his mouth, Kyo began to circle his tongue around her clit, and she groaned agreeably above him. Alternately swirling and flicking the little bundle of nerves the way she liked, he continued to lick her as she got louder and louder. When she began to grind against his mouth and chant his name, he simply supported her legs and happily let her indulge herself.

As she rubbed her sensitive little nub on his lips, he latched onto it and sucked hard. Her legs shook, and she keened above him, coming on his face. He moaned against her pussy as he lapped up her juices, holding her in place when her knees started to buckle. When she stopped trembling from her climax, Kyo eased her down to sit on his chest. 

Knowing that Tohru had taken her pleasure from him had his cock rock hard again, a fact that she discovered quickly when she slid further down his body. She laid her soaked center against his length and tucked her head under his chin, relaxing on top of him. He gently massaged her shoulders and back as she recovered from her orgasm.

“Kyo?” Tohru inquired softly after a few minutes. 

“Yeah?” Kyo returned, stroking her hair. 

“Can we keep going?” she asked, her voice throaty with desire. 

He answered without hesitation, “I’d like that.”

The words had barely left his throat when Tohru descended upon his mouth, running her tongue across the seam of his lips hungrily. He gasped in surprise, and when he opened beneath her, she thrust her tongue into his mouth. Finally catching up, Kyo returned her kiss enthusiastically, smoothing his hands down her spine. 

When he reached her buttocks, he squeezed them eagerly, and she moaned into his mouth. She ground her hot, wet center against his manhood, and it was his turn to moan. Rubbing herself up and down his length, she spread her slick arousal all over him. Taking his cock in her hand, she rubbed the head against her clit, and they groaned in unison. 

Stretching his arm toward the nightstand, Kyo yanked the top drawer open and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lubricant from inside. He tore open the wrapper, rolled the condom down his shaft and applied some lube to them both. Locking her heated gaze with his, Tohru rose up on her knees and positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance. 

He swallowed audibly when she started to lower herself onto him, her eyes never leaving his. As he sank into her tight heat, he moaned her name, and she let out a long whine of agreement. She sheathed him all the way to the hilt and then paused, clenching her walls around him. His eyes rolled back in head as the pressure increased and pleasure shot through him.

Kyo managed to focus his vision on Tohru once again when she braced her hands on his chest and began to lift slowly off of him. He gasped as his length dragged along her channel when she pulled back, and then he cursed when she slammed herself back down and squeezed around him. She set a moderate pace as she moved over him, alternating between thrusting and rotating her hips. 

Every movement sent little bursts of pleasure spiraling into his groin. It wasn’t long before he was sweating from arousal, his heart hammering in his chest. He grabbed her ass with both hands, urging her to go faster and calling out her name.

With a look of pure determination on her face, she increased her pace, pounding her hips down onto him enthusiastically. Her breasts bounced enticingly as she bobbed on his dick, and he craned his neck up to latch onto one of the rosy peaks with his mouth. She cried out his name and threw her head back, her nails scraping his sensitive nipples, sending shivers down his spine.

He bucked his pelvis up to meet her movements, and she began to ride him with wild abandon, her pupils blown wide with lust. The bed creaked beneath them and the headboard began to crack rhythmically against the wall as the room filled with a chorus of moans. Kyo’s head spun, overwhelmed by the heady combination of desire and pleasure crashing through his body. 

Tohru whined his name desperately as she impaled herself on his cock over and over. Recognizing her need, he slid a hand across her ass, around the front of her hip, and down to her mound. With the pad of his thumb, he delved into her hot folds, finding her clit and strumming it.

Begging him not to stop, she rocked ferociously on top of him, increasing the delicious friction between them. Even as Kyo climbed higher and higher toward his climax, he focused intensely on the little nub beneath his thumb, hoping he could bring Tohru over the edge with him. 

When she finally clamped down hard around him, her features contorted with pleasure, and she screamed his name. The sound of Tohru’s voice calling out to him in ecstasy as she tightened impossibly around him caused his own orgasm to tear through him. Kyo jerked up into her powerfully, spilling into the condom as her contracting walls milked every last drop out of him. 

As she collapsed on top of him, he caught her in his arms and held her trembling body firmly against him. Closing his eyes, Kyo let bliss overtake his satiated body as he floated in the warmth of Tohru’s love. 

They laid tangled together until she shifted above him, and his softening length slipped out of her entrance. She kissed him sweetly, then rolled off of him in order to allow him to dispose of the condom. When he settled next to her again, he propped himself up on his elbow so he could look into her eyes while she laid on her back. 

“How do you feel, Kyo?” Tohru inquired, returning his gaze.

“So much better,” Kyo answered emphatically. 

“That makes me so happy!” she gushed. 

“Thank you for taking such good care of me,” he returned gratefully. “Even when I don’t deserve it.”

“I really enjoy taking care of you,” she admitted, her eyes sparkling tenderly. “And you deserve every good thing that comes to you.”

“I love you so much,” he told her as he captured her lips in a soft, languid kiss. 

When they eventually broke apart, she declared, “I love you, Kyo. You’re the most important person in my life.”

“I feel the same way about you,” he professed, kissing her temple for emphasis.

Looking at him seriously, she said, “I hope you understand what a wonderful father you’re going to be.”

His heart melted at her statement, and his self-doubt eased at the look in her eyes. She really was an angel.

“Thank you, Tohru,” he managed to choke out as he held back tears. “That means a lot.”

Gently caressing his face with the back of her hand, Tohru murmured, “I’m really sorry you had such a bad day.”

“After everything you did for me, I wouldn’t even call it a bad day anymore,” he remarked. 

“I’m so glad I could help!” she replied brightly. “I always want you to feel good.”

“Well, in that case, I can think of a few other things that would make me feel even better,” he said slyly.

“Like what?” she asked, oblivious to his innuendo.

“I’m teasing you,” he answered fondly, and she giggled in response. 

He laid his head against the soft swells of her breasts, and she ran her fingers through his hair over and over.

“Everything’s perfect now that I’m home with you, Tohru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! This is such a fun, positive community to write for. Thanks for being awesome!


End file.
